Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Reboot Movie: The Fix Fic
by 100TenMillion
Summary: My own reboot of Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, as a movie. With the original five rangers, Zordon, Alpha, and Rita, re-imagined for the 21st century.
1. Chapter 1

MMPR Reboot Movie: The Fix Fic

 **As I am unsatisfied with what I've learned about the upcoming Power Rangers movie, I've started a fanfic to show the world what I wanted out of this movie. This is MY Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Reboot movie, detailing the origins of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers.**

Scene 1: Prologue

 _Ten thousand years ago..._

The great wizard from space, Zordon, was sent to a planet known as Earth, where humans were beginning to create civilizations. Zordon studied the planet and its people, and found it to be a lovely place, filled with good people.

"Alpha," Zordon said to his young assistant, Alpha 5, a robot built on the planet Edenoi. "Look around you. These people may be rather primitive now, but I believe they hold great promise. I see in them the potential to become one of the Universe's great civilizations, and a bastion for the power of Good."

As Zordon spoke to his robot buddy, a young girl carefully approached him, holding flowers. She smiled at the wizard, offering him the flowers. She was one of the many, many children who lived in the village Zordon and Alpha stayed in, a nameless village of farmers and fishermen. He, with grace and gratitude, accepted.

"They really are nice, Zordon," said Alpha, watching the scene.

Zordon and Alpha have lived on Earth for over a hundred years, choosing not to interfere with humanity's growth, but instead offering wisdom when it was needed. They lived in a lush valley on a continent we call America today; specifically what we call now California. However, Zordon was dismayed at the fact that, with time, humans discovered how to make weapons for themselves. Although he tried to disuade their use, the humans still made weapons for killing each other. However, many humans still chose to listen to Zordon, and many abandoned their homes and families to be with him. One such human was a little girl, no older than five, born with an incredible gift: magic.

"What's your name, little girl?" Zordon asked her. She merely sucked her thumb, not looking him in the eye. "Do you have a name?"

The little girl made a groaning sound as she curled herself up into a ball. Zordon laughed lightly at this.

"My name is Zordon," he said to her. "And I sense in you a great gift. Mind showing it to me?"

The little girl furiously shook her head, tears in her eyes. Zordon smiled at her, waving his wand around, creating a stream of light. The little girl looked on in amazement, eventually cracking a smile.

"Pretty!" She exclaimed. Zordon laughed with her, showing her more tricks.

She had no name, until he gave her one: Rita. She was otherwise a normal little girl, energetic and playful, with only her snow white hair marking her as any different than anyone else. She became his apprentice, learning all she could about her talents. He taught her how to create artificial beings out of clay, and how to make them bigger. He taught her a great many things, but the most important thing he taught her was how to love others, as she loved herself.

Ten years later, Zordon, Alpha, and Rita were a family, for all intents and purposes. But Zordon knew there were other humans who could use magic too, and he knew the humans who couldn't use magic would need protection from the evil magic users.

"My plan is to create a force of five warriors," said Zordon. "Each holding the power of the strongest animals alive on Earth."

"Master, how about you use these animals?" Said Rita as she showed him five pictures. The first was a picture of a mastodon, stomping and running over a pack of humans trying to kill it. The second was a pterodactyl flying over a village, scaring its inhabitants, as a hapless woman lay on its beak. The third was a triceratops, destroying a wall of rock by crashing into it. The fourth was a sabre tooth tiger, swiftly racing across the forest. The fifth was a tyrannosaurus rex, roaring mightly. Zordon nodded his head, and created five coins, each imbued with his magic.

"These five coins contain the power of the animals you suggested, my apprentice," said Zordon, as Rita smiled. "They will be held by five warriors who will protect everyone from evil."

"Who?" Asked Alpha. "Who will wield them?"

"Whoever the coins choose" said Zordon. "They will find a soul worthy of them, and attach themselves to said individuals, giving them their power."

Days passed, and the village Zordon, Rita, and Alpha lived in was attacked by a neighbouring civilization. Not one magic user among its soldiers, they attacked the village at night, burning everything they could. Their king had heard of Zordon's coins, and wanted them for himself. Only Alpha, Rita, and Zordon survived, escaping with their lives and the coins. Rita, however, was left traumatized by the event.

The trio kept moving from village to village, hoping to find the five who could be worthy of wielding the coins, but not one soul was found. Each time, the three were attacked by the forces of some greedy ruler who wanted more power for him or herself, ending innocent lives in the process. Time after time this happened, until Zordon, with a heavy heart, gave up on his search, choosing instead to live in the desert.

"Know what?" Rita said, bitterly. "This is proof. Magic isn't the greatest threat to these humans. They will finish off themselves!"

"That's why they need wisdom and love to guide them," said Zordon, his voice full of sadness. "But it is not I who can do so. Rita, you-"

"No!" She yelled out. "These monsters don't need wisdom, they need FEAR! They need something, or better yet, someone to make them afraid! Only then will they step in line, only then will the killing end!"

"No, Rita," Zordon gasped, shocked and horrified at his student. "That's not what I taught you..."

"Rita, you're talking nonsense!" Alpha yelled out.

"Shut up! Eeverywhere we go, there's nothing but death and destruction, brought by greedy jerks who want nothing but more power! And for what, to cause MORE death!" Rita said with tears in her eyes. "But I'll stop them. I'll give them someone to fear!"

And with that, she disappeared. Zordon and Alpha tracked her down days later, in the middle of a razed village, surrounded by horrified villagers who were bowing down to her. She was flanked by two termonsters, one with a black lion's face, gold armor, and black wings,and the other a type of leprechaun and dog hybrid wearing an alchemist's suit.

"Rita!" Zordon yelled out, shocked and horrified by what he saw.

"Zordon," she growled. "This village held a forge for building weapons. I destroyed it, and have made these weapon makers my slaves."

"Ah yes, my Queen has made these humans more docile," said the leprechaun monster, Finster. "They tried putting up a fight, but they were no match for our Goldar."

The second monster, the gold armored one named Goldar, snarled.

"This is not the way," said Zordon, tears in his eyes.

"This isn't you, Rita!" Yelled out Alpha.

"Be silent!" Rita yelled out. "I'll put an end to all wars by becoming Empress of the World! Zordon, are you with me, or against me!?"

"If you plan on conquering people, on bringing death and destruction to the innocent," Zordon tearfully said as he raised his wand. "Then I am fully against you!"

And so Rita and Zordon shot each other with a wave of magic light. It was a brilliant wave, one that was so hot, it could melt the hardest metal in the world instantly. Eventually, Zordon overpowered Rita, and with his magic, he sealed her and her two minions inside a magic cylinder.

"I'll bury this on the Moon, where none will be able to find her," and thus did Zordon seal Rita away.

But the struggle took its toll on him, and Zordon isolated himself from the rest of the world, accompanied only by his friend Alpha, who built a technological fortress to guard the old wizard, whose corporeal form eventually left this world. The five coins Zordon created were kept in a box inside this fortress, sleeping for thousands of years.

With time, people forgot all about Zordon, until one fateful day, ten thousand years later...

 **MIGHTY MORPHING POWER RANGERS**


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 1: Red, Blue, Yellow

"Good morning, Angel Grove, this is Ian Watson, bringing you the Ten o'Clock news," said the man on the television. "Today's top story: NASA has just launched its latest space shuttle, the Liberty Belle, on its first mission ever, to send robots to the dark side of the moon and begin construction of the Hubble Lunar Radiotelescope, which is designed to listen to the soundwaves that travel across the Universe, and will replace the radiotelescope in Arecibo, Puerto Rico."

A young man, aged 22 or so, was glued to the television set in the student's lounge of Angel Grove University of Science. The students around him merely half payed attention to the broadcast, focusing more on their homework and studies.

"The radiotelescope was designed by our very own local genius, William Elias Cranston, whom some of you may remember as the boy genius who graduated high school ate age 9 and got his doctorate in engineering at the young age of 18, when most of his peers were finally just finishing high school," Ian Watson continued, showing a picture of William Cranston to his left.

"There I am! Did you see?" The young man watching the tv, William Cranston, exclaimed. A young Asian American woman, the same age as William, walked in, carrying two cups of coffee.

"Sorry Billy, I missed it," said the young woman, a sheepish smile on her face. She wore a yellow tank top, blue jeans, and white loafers, her hair kept straight to her waist. "But I got you that coffee you wanted."

"It's perfectly alright, Trini," said William, better known as Billy to his few friends. He blushed a bit as she sat next to him, watching the news cast. But then he sighed. "So how goes the relationship between you and that sensei guy?"

"Jason?" Trini was the one blushing now. "He's a jun-ikkyu now, second highest rank in Karate, and a hachidan, that means rank 8, in Judo."

"So, what does that mean?" Asked Billy.

"That he's awesome as ever," Trini laughed. "I would try to catch up, but Martial Arts aren't my life, like they are for him. I'm good at it, mind you, but I just have other dreams."

"How's your law degree coming along?" Asked Billy.

"It'll be the death of me," Trini said, laughing. "But I feel like I'm on the right path."

"I am glad to hear you are content," Billy said, laughing wistfully. "It's been thirteen years now since you've met him, has it not?"

"Who's counting?" Trini teased.

"I kind of am," Billy said under his breath.

"Well, I should really get going. I made Jason his lunch, and I want to see him eat it," Trini said, blushing. "Oh! You should really meet him! He'll flip once he knows I know the man from Angel Grove who designed the new radiotelescope! He loves that stuff too!"

"I don't know, I mean, I have this thing here," Billy said, looking at the news. "Oh, did they stop covering the mission? I thought it was going to be broadcast live..."

"Well, let's go!" Trini yanked Billy by the arm, taking him to her car, a red convertible. It's Angel Grove; you don't get the full experience of driving around Angel Grove if it's not on a convertible with the roof down.

Angel Grove, city of angels. Founded in the year 1822 by a travelling American man who sold oranges for a living, this city of 5 million citizens is one of America's finest places to live in. With an average rainfall of two feet, the city's weather is sunshine in the day, moonlight at night, 363 days of the year. A city with everything, from its own beaches, its own amusement parks, and only a two hour drive away from perfect snow capped mountains, Angel Grove's economy is continously rising with no signs of ever stopping.

Trini and Billy drove across Highway 65, which goes from Downtown, across the districts of Ganton, with a heavy African American population, and Millberry, with a more Hispanic population. Crossing these two districts through this highway, one can reach Little Chengdu, a district with a distinct Chinese influence. Little Chengdu is home to several businesses, ranging from small eateries and pharmacies to more "ethnic" and cultural businesses, like teahouses, massage parlors, and even public baths. The province's population is mostly Chinese, Vietnamese, and Korean, with some whites, blacks, and latinos thrown into the mix here or there.

Trini pulled up to a dojo, parking right in front of it. It is a small dojo, one story high, plain and undecorated; it's just a gray building with some crystal panels that read "Kwan Dojo" in both English and Chinese. Trini sighed with embarassment.

"I keep telling Uncle Harry to move the dojo to a better building, or to at least renovate this one, paint it a bit, make it more eye catching," she said. "But, he's just a stubborn old fool when it comes to his dojo."

Billy and Trini entered the dojo. The inside could best be described as "quaint": it had yellow walls, some punching bags, some wheights, and some mats to practice Tai Chi. The walls were sparesely populated with scrolls containing Chinese, Vietnamese, Korean, and Japanese symbols. They each said the same thing: discipline and honor. There were two rooms adjacent to the dojo: the master's office, and a second room containing boxing bags.

"I guess Jason's not here," Trini said, disappointed. An old man came out of the office. He was a portly man, Asian, standing around five foot seven. He is Harry Kwan, Trini's uncle.

"Ah, Trini, good of you to come by," he said. "Ah, and young Billy! Why, have you come to finally test your mettle with our Kung Fu?"

"Not exactly, I'm not a martial artist," Billy said, embarassed. "I just came to accompany Trini."

"Is Jason around?" Trini asked.

"Ah, young Jason, my finest student," Harry said, rubbing his beard. "The pride of this dojo, sadly, is not here yet. But Trini, come to my office, we have much to discuss."

"Alright, Uncle. Billy, give me a few, I'll be right back," Trini said as she followed her uncle to his office.

Billy looked around the dojo. Unlike Trini, he felt a serene calm around the place. The scarce decor gave the dojo a sort of calm energy to everything, he felt. He walked around a bit, looking at the scrolls. His eyes caught the boxing bags in the other room. Overwhelmed by curiosity, Billy sauntered over to the other room, walking up to one of the heavier boxing bags. It was a large one, rather heavy too, with red covering, about four feet tall at least. Feeling confident, Billy gave it his best punch, which hurt his first. As he threw his hand rapidly to ease the pain, a man wearing a red gi with a black belt walked in.

"Not like that. Here, let me show you. Give me your fist," said the man as he walked toward Billy. The man was very well toned, athletically built, with a chiseled jaw, brown eyes and black hair. "Make your your four fingers are perfectly aligned, with your thumb going across these two fingers here, not inside your palm like you had it last time. Now, punch."

Billy punched the bag again. This time, it didn't hurt. Well, as much.

"Never punch the bag while it's coming towards you. Wait for it to stop, then punch it again," the man said to Billy. "Yeah, like that. You've got some good arms on you, Mr Cranston."

"Wait, you know who I am?" Billy asked, shocked.

"Sure! You're a celebirty now! Who doesn't know the genius who made the new radiotelescope?" Said the man with a smile. Billy blushed, feeling bashful. "Name's Jason. Jason Lee Scott, at your service."

"Well, you can call me Billy," Jason and Billy shook hands.

Meanwhile, in NASA HQ, Houston, Mission Control is in stunned silence. Many operators stare at their monitors in disbelief.

"Did you cut the transmission, Johnson?" Asked the Chief Director, sweating bullets.

"I did, Chief," said the transmissions officer, looking pale as a ghost. At that moment, a secretary bursts into the room.

"Chief, it's the President," said the secretary. "She wants answers."

"I'm on it," said the Chief. In one of the computer monitors, one could see what had NASA so horrified: a cylinder of sorts, right on the Moon.

"Robots four and five are fast approaching the Unidentified Lunar Object," said one of the engineers controlling the robots. "Permission to inspect object, sir."

"Permission denied, officer," said the Chief. "No one do anything until I get clearance from the President. Understood?"

"Yes sir," echoed across the room. All eyes were on the cylinder; all of the engineers and computer scientists knew that what they saw at that moment could never be known to the public. The Chief of Nasa came back into the room, his forehead drenched in sweat.

"The Oval Office has given us the go ahead to take that cylinder back to Earth and explore its contents," he said. "Needless to say, you are ALL sworn to secrecy about this. As far as the common folk are concerned, a freak solar flare disrupted our live feed, frying our circuits, rendering us unable to continue construction until further notice."

He walked up towards the engineers controlling the robots. "Bring it home, boys."

The robots on the Moon rolled up to the cylinder, grabbing it. A small misstep, however, and the cylinder slips, opening up. At that moment, all the screens go static.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said one of the engineers.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 2: Black and Pink

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for the abrupt end of our transmission," said news anchor Ian Watson. "We've yet to receive information from NASA in regards to this technical failure, but be assured that once we have confirmation, you will hear it first on THIS sta-"

A young boy changed the channel, tuning in to Nickelodeon for more Spongebob reruns. He and the other children gathered around the TV to watch that little yellow sponge get into some more trouble. The children are in the Angel Grove Youth Center, a public hangout for children and young teenagers to keep them out of the streets. The facilities once hosted just a gym and juice bar, but now also host a small library, a TV room, a rec room with a pool table, and of course, the gym and juice bar. It was founded by a man named Ernie Williams, but after his unfortunate passing, it was handed down to the city, which employs several workers to keep the Center running. One of those workers was a fit, young woman, aged 22 or so, with short brown hair, strong legs, brown eyes, and full lips. Gymnast by trade, she not only gives free dance lessons at the Youth Center, she also runs the juice bar.

"Yo, Kimberly!" Said a young man, approaching the girl. He is an African American man, tall, athletic, eyes full of life, and a smile that shines brighter than the stars. He wore a police uniform. "First day on the beat, and my throat is PARCHED! Got anything for it?"

"A guava and pineapple smoothie," Kimberly said, with a smile and a wink. "For the man who will be the best cop in Angel Grove, guaranteed!"

"Thanks, Kim," said the young man, happily slurping away his smoothie. "Got two guys training me. Not the sharpest tools in the shed, but definitely nice guys."

"That's great, Zack," Kim said, checking her watch. "Sure wish Josh would get here, dance class is in ten minutes, and already most of my girls are here!"

"That Josh is ALWAYS late!" Zack said with a laugh. "He's a cool dude, though."

"I guess," Kimberly said as she washed the blender. "But he's unreliable."

"Yeah," said Zack, still laughing. He looks around the Youth Center, seeing all the young teens exercise, dance, and have fun. "Man, this place sure has changed since Ernie first set it up."

"I know," Kimberly said, a sad smile on her face. "We used to come here all the time, remember?"

"Yeah," Zack said, wistfully. "Remember that costume party back in '98?"

"The one you came in first place for the costume contest?" Kimberly asked. "I remember that, you dressed as one of the Beetleborgs."

"Yeah, the blue one, I remember it like it was only yesterday," Zack said. "You dressed up as a princess."

"I was always such a girly girl, huh?" Kimberly replied. "You, on the other hand, were always fond of superheroes."

"Yeah, that's why I joined the beat," Zack said. "Lots of bad guys out there, and I'm gonna stop them."

"Speaking of, isn't your break over?" Kimberly said, looking at her watch. "You might get in trouble."

"Shoot, you're right!" Zack said, finishing his smoothie. "Catch ya later, Kim!"

"See ya!" Kim waved goodbye to her friend. A little girl approached her, tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Want ponies, not Ponge Ponge," said the girl, crying.

"Aw, you wanna watch My Little Pony?" Kim said, kneeling in front of the little girl. "Did you try asking the boys to let you watch TV?"

"Boys want Ponge Ponge," replied the girl. "I no want Ponge Ponge, want ponies."

"Come with me," said Kim, offering the little girl her hand. "We'll try and convince those boys to watch My Little Pony with us."

Meanwhile, Zack hurried out the door, rushing towards the parked police car, where a pair of cops waited for him. He gets into the back seat; the other two cops are in the front. One of them is fat and bald, the other one is skinny, with a silly grin on his face.

"Hey Bulk, the rookie's late!" Said the skinny police officer, giving out an annoying laugh.

"He sure is, Skull," said the fatter police man. "Kid, if ya wanna be in the beat, ya gotta be on time, all the time!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Zack. "I just got side tracked, ya know?"

"Rookie, the ten seconds you waste getting 'side tracked' can be the ten seconds the perp takes to run away!" Said Bulk, slamming his fist onto the upholstery, splashing his hot coffee unto his crotch. "YEOW that's hot!"

"Don't worry, Bulky! I'll help!" Said Skull, taking his water bottle and spilling it on Bulk's crotch area, Bulk sighs in relief, then glares at Skull, smacking him upside the head. The trio drove off for Zack's Training Day.

Training Day is an Angel Grove Police Department tradition. Newly graduated recruits from the Police Academy are taken in by senior officers who, in turn, drive them around for a day, explaining the job, the streets, the jargon used in the force, etc. Zack Taylor, top graduate of the AGPD Academy of 2015, was considered by many in the Police to be future Chief material. He was assigned to Officers Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeyer and Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch in the hopes that his natural talents would rub off on them, Angel Grove's most inept officers.

"So this here's Mulberry," said Bulk as he drove Zack through said neighborhood. "If you want to survive here, learn Spanish. Sure most of these people speak English, but a bit of Spanish takes you a long way."

"Yeah!" Skull said, adding his laugh. "For example, when you're hungry, say 'Donde haber taco?' That means "where can a guy grab a bite to eat around here?"

"Uh, okay..." Zack said with a sheepish smile on his face. The Mulberry ward of Angel Grove is somewhat derelict, with cracked roads and sidewalks, electric posts made of wood instead of metal or concrete, and buildings with barred windows. The buildings are brightly colored, however; some are lime green mized with orance, others are red with white, or red with blue, among many other color combinations. The citizens tend to walk around with shabby, worn clothing; perhaps a bit unsightly for the more privileged citizens of Angel Grove, but perfect for the city's hot weather.

"This is where me and Skull spend most of our time," said Bulk. "It's not the most glamorous part of Angel Grove, and it ain't even home to us, but dammit we just love this part of town."

"¡Auxilio! ¡Ladrón!" Yelled a woman, pointing at a man who had just taken her purse. Without hesitating, Zack got out of the police vehicle and began chasing the thief. The thief crossed the street, hoping that the traffic would slow Zack down, but the latter simply jumped over the car that headed straight toward him, sliding across the hood of the car as he continued the chase. The thief then tried to climb up a roof, but Zack managed to grab the man's pants, and with one mighty yank, pull him down to the ground, apprehending him and cuffing the thief.

"¡Ay, Dios lo bendiga!" Said the woman as she took her purse back.

"No, a usted, senora," Zack replied. At that moment, Bulk and Skull managed to finally catch up to Zack.

"Pretty good, officer Taylor," said Bulk with a wink, grabbing the thief. "We'll take it from here."

"Haha, not bad!" Said Skull. As his stomach began to growl, he turned to the woman and asked "Donde haber taco?"

"Idiota..." replied the woman, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, on the moon...

A black energy swirled out of the cylinder, causing the robots surrounding it to combust. The energy gathered above the cylinder, swirling at a slowing pace until it stopped, suddenly bursting into three streams of black light. The light began to take different forms until they solidified. One was a monster with black fur, a lion's head, black wings, and armor of gold. The second was a creature with white fur, elven ears, a large head, a snout, clawed fingers, wearing an alchemist's costume. The third was a woman with white hair gathered up into two points resembling horns, wearing a large, peach colored dress, and a black tiara. They are Goldar, Finster, and Rita.


End file.
